liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrapper (521)
Wrapper, A.K.A. Experiment 521, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to mummify people in tape. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 521 was the 521st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to mummify people alive in tape. 521 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 521's pod being one of them. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 521's pod for an apricot and washed it, activating the experiment. However, as 521 was not a very evil or destructive experiment, he was able to live a peaceful life with her, due to the latter seeing the former as a mere stray cat who needed a home, though he did wrap the end of her table. When Lilo and Stitch discovered that Mrs. Hasagawa, kept several experiments as pets, they believed they were a danger to her and decided to capture them all. Eventually, 521 completely mummified both Jumba and Pleakley in his wrapping, though due to having been previously affected by Experiment 358, they were too polite to protest against it. Lilo took 521 off of Pleakley and put him in a container. After freeing the one-eyed alien, she used the wrapping as a makeshift lasso to save Mrs. Hasagawa when she was blown into the air by Experiment 533. 521 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 521 was then named Wrapper. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Wrapper, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Wrapper participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Wrapper made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel modified him to trap people by wrapping them up in boxes like presents. He spits the box out of his mouth and ties the bow with the red tape on his tail. Biology Appearance Wrapper is a yellow-orange experiment with two antennae, black eyes, a pink nose and a roll of tape on his back. Special Abilities Wrapper can use the roll of tape on his back to mummify anyone or anything he crawls over in tape. Wrapper has displayed the ability to trap people in indestructible present-like boxes, their only weakness being salt water. This is accomplished by vomiting out a multicolored goo that solidifies into a hollow box, and then launching red tape/ribbon at the box. However, he has only displayed this ability while under the effects of Hämsterviel. His tape is also shown to have changed color in that episode. Weakness Wrapper's only weakness is salt water. Trivia *Wrapper's pod color is blue. *Wrapper is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 521 Primary function: Wrapper". *In Lilo & Stitch: The Series, the color of Wrapper's tape is white. However, in Stitch!, the color of his tape becomes red. Gallery 521_Wrapper__by_experiments.jpg Mrs Hasagawa s experiments by experiments.jpg 521_wrapper_by_bricerific43-d5a5fzk.jpg 521_in_action_by_bricerific43-d6kjoj9.jpg Mrs hasagawa s cats by bricerific43-d6s7wae.jpg ScreenCapture_01.02.13_14-17-18.jpg 521-Wrapper.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h17m48s166.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-15h23m52s79.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h17m53s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h38m49s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-19h58m48s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-20h44m34s29.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h12m00s241.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h12m14s114.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h59m20s248.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h48m55s226.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h13m44s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h12m59s203.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h14m07s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h41m40s178.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h49m45s60.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h57m33s14.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Wrapper.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-20-03.jpg|Wrapper in Stitch! anime screenCapture 29.03.13 21-02-59.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-03-44.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-04-27.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-05-20.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-06-05.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-06-38.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-07-52.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-08-28.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-11-43.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-17-16.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-18-01.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-20-05.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-27-14.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-27-38.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-28-08.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-31-21.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-36-27.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-36-54.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-38-05.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-38-32.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-39-11.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-39-34.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-40-02.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-44-06.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-44-36.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-45-00.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-45-20.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-46-11.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-47-20.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-47-52.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-48-09.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-49-15.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-49-33.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-50-02.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-23-03.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-50-50.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-51-13.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-23-48.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-51-47.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-53-59.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-05-42.jpg panes77.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Mrs. Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males